


Sooner the Better

by ValdangeloMalec



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Reunion, adam deserved better, we deserved beter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValdangeloMalec/pseuds/ValdangeloMalec
Summary: A fix-it fic of Voltron arriving to earth and Adam having fought the Galra and survived, reuniting with Shiro.





	Sooner the Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, season 7 was awful and I’m angry at everything. This work was majorly inspired by amazing artwork by @revolocities on Twitter.

Shiro watched, a slight smile twitching at his lips, as Pidge threw herself forward at her Mum, Lance launching himself at his family not seconds later. Keith, Coran, and Allura stood watching with him, none of them having any family on earth to greet them.

Hunk’s broken voice washed over him as the younger man heard the news of his family, and it was like Shiro was realising for the first time just how bad the situation was, just how many people had been lost to the galra, whether through death or abduction. He doesn’t let himself think of who else might’ve lost their life, doesn’t stop to consider who on earth he might never see again.

“He’ll be here,” Keith says softly, and Shiro places a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“It’s Adam. That brave idiot would’ve thrown himself at the galra first chance he got,” Shiro said with a sad smile. Shiro wanted to be wrong, but he knows that no matter how they ended things, Adam would come to see him once he was back on earth. And nobody seemed to be coming through those doors.

~*~

Shiro sat, nostalgic in his garrison orange, around a table with his team and the people involved in keeping the galra from over taking the earth, giving details of their time away. 

“After the death or Zarkon-“ Allura was explaining as the furious slam of a door cut her off. Standing in the doorway, face flushed, glasses askew, and hair untamed, was Adam, alive and not-quite-whole. 

From just above his right eye to the bottom of his neck and likely under his uniform was a healed over burn, a mark somehow more noticeable than the half an arm that he was missing, cut off just below the elbow. Two crossed scars marred the side of his face not affected by the burn, the type of scars that promised more to be littered under his uniform. Shiro had seen exotic aliens, incredible new planets, the liberation of aliens under galra control, yet nothing over the years he had been in space was as beautiful to Shiro as Adam was in that moment, standing in the doorway with dozens of pairs of eyes on him.

Shiro was standing before he knew it, but had no plan of action. How do you greet your ex-fiancé that you’re still in love with after being apart for years and each suffering several unspeakable tragedies? Adam seemed to have an idea.

“You - you are so fucking dead Takashi!” Adam exclaimed, jabbing a finger on his only hand at Shiro.

“Mr Walsh-” one of the members of the garrison began to splutter before being cut off by Adam’s signature glare. The one that never failed in getting Keith to do his homework or Shiro to take a break from work.

“Adam-” Shiro began, no idea what was going to come out of his mouth next and almost relieved when he was cut off.

“You wait until I’m done. I thought you were dead,” Adam said, turning back to Shiro, who was at a loss for words. “And when you came back from Kerberos, I had to find out on the news that you weren’t dead, but that you’d gone back into space without even stopping by. And you-“ he paused to swing his glare over to Keith, who shrunk back in his chair, “leaving to go live in a shack in the middle of nowhere wasn’t enough, huh? You had to go into space without leaving any trace of where you went? A phone call would’ve been too hard, or an email, or a damned letter?”

“Sorry Adam,” Keith said sheepishly, and Adam let out a long breath, running a hand through his hair. Shiro was still frozen, but he knew he had to say something.

“You - I didn’t think you’d want to see me!” Shiro finally spluttered out. “You said-“

“I know what I said-“

“Can we please to back to what is actually relevant here? The galra is attacking and you’re wasting time with a lovers quarrel,” Admiral Sanda said coldly, and right, room full of important people, not really the place. Adam looked at the admiral for a long moment, considering, before turning around and slamming the door on his way out. Shiro slowly lowered himself back into his seat, not meeting anyone’s eye.

“Sorry, admiral. Allura, please continue,” Shiro said stiffly, proceeding to barely pay attention to the meeting while his mind repeated _fuck fuck fuck fuck-_

~*~

“Well he’s not dead and he hasn’t forgotten you,” Keith says as the meeting ends and people begin to pack up and leave for their work.

“Who was that guy?” Lance wondered aloud, but Shiro wasn’t quite ready to explain.

“Let’s just leave already,” he muttered, heading towards the door with his team following. Shiro didn’t know whether to feel nervous or relieved when he saw Adam leaning against a wall in the hallway, glaring into nothing with his jaw set. His eyes snapped to Shiro’s seconds after the door opened, and Shiro couldn’t stop himself from taking a few stuttering steps forward until he was in front of him.

“Hi,” he said weakly and immediately regretted it. The anger still on Adams face crumbled away as he met Shiro’s eyes and he reached out to fist his hand in Shiro’s shirt.

“I’m not going to apologise for our fight. Going to Kerberos was dumb and clearly didn’t work out very well. But I’m sorry that you thought anything could stop me from wanting to see you,” Adam said, his voice steady but his eyes red with unshed tears.

“I’m not going to apologise for going to Kerberos, because it’s what led me to Voltron and what allowed me to help try and save the universe. But I’m sorry that I let it get between us, and that you thought I was dead,” Shiro said, covering the hand that was crumpling his shirt with one of his own.

“You lost your arm,” Adam noted a little redundantly.

“Clearly I’m a trend setter,” Shiro joked weakly, nodding towards Adam’s amputated arm, tears finally spilling, Adam following suit moment later.

“How are we going to wear our wedding rings now?” Adam asked, voice watery but a smile stretching over his lips. Shiro didn’t wait another moment before crushing Adam to his chest, some broken piece in him healing as he hugged his wonderful, forgiving, _alive_ fiancé without the intention of ever letting go.

“Maybe that’s something to think about after we get rid of the galra?” Shiro said, pressing a kiss to the top of Adam’s head.

“And not a second later,” Adam replied, voice muffled by Shiro’s shoulder where he had buried his head. 

“Not a second later,” Shiro agreed warmly, suddenly feeling more ready than ever to end this fight and give Adam the life and the husband he deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of anger wrote this on notes on my phone so it’s likely bad. I just made up a random last name for Adam. Sorry if you expected Adam to be a big chiller or happier or whatever, but I figured I’d present a different reaction. Also, I really doubt that Adam would’ve gone ‘well me and Shiro aren’t together anymore and he’s gone to space, so Keith can just fuck off to the desert.’ I think it would’ve taken a hell of a lot of convincing/just running away on Keith’s part. 
> 
> If you want to read my rants about the new season, you can check me out on Twitter @_ATL_BVB_


End file.
